Accident
by SpellboundWinter
Summary: I worked at threadin' sheet metal in one section 'nd in another she was cleanin' the hot metal with a hose. When my arm got halfway ate into the machine, she was right there. The way she scowled took all that pain from the accident away. And when my kin up 'nd abandoned me, at least she stayed by my side. Who could ask fer a better girl? KevinxShelly. One-Shot.


**KevinxShelly.**

**I love this pairing like crazy! Kinda like a cute buddy-buddy relationship. **

**Just a little something I came up with and thought it was cute :)**

* * *

It was like I had this feelin' of pain that went right to my head. It hurt so bad, it wasn't like anything I ever experienced before. I remember gettin' hit by a car back in senior year an' the top of my skull popped right off.

This particular moment didn't compare.

The machine that I was just threadin' sheet metal through was eatin' my hand up.

It was about as scary as anythin' that ever did happen to me. I got this feelin' my bones and veins were exploding like water balloons. It was crushin' and pressin' my arm into a pancake.

I started to tug and wiggle, trying to get out of the presser, like it would somehow dislodge my arm. I remember when me and Ken had a lizard, it's tail used to fall off all the time. Why couldn't people do that?

All it took was a simple mistake. I was spacin' out, thinkin' about dinner. I had to admit I was starin' at this girl in the next part of the little factory. My hand was a little too close...

My arm was slowly rippin' off of my body. I remember lettin' out another screech as it tugged more and more of me in. I was going to be threaded right in. Like in a cartoon, I'd be a flat piece of paper. I was in a sobbin' fit it hurt so bad.

A swarm of people kept coming to me, tryin' to stop it from swallowin' me right up, pressin' buttons and grabbin' me.

The machine was pressin' harder until there wasn't anythin' but pain. I could hear it in my ears an' I could taste it on my tongue. All my senses were going wild. It seemed to last years and years until the machines lifted an' stopped.

I doubled back, trippin' over my feet. I slid to the ground in sweat and ache. I looked over at what remained of my arm.

It looked like road kill. Burned, twisted and mangled. I could only wiggle my ring finger despite the bones that jutted out of my skin. I was numb from my pain. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear the voices of the workers. It sounded like I was underwater. I could feel someone's hands slappin' my face 'nd crying over me. I was out of it for so long...

After a bunch of pages of signatures and workmen's compensation papers, they paid my medical bills and settled it out of court but payin' me a lot of money. Around ten–thousand… I think? I dunno. It didn't make up for the fact that I had no arm. I just had a little nub connected to my shoulder.

It was a few months after the accident. It was spread all over town.

Kevin McCormick, the one-armed wonder.

Where were Kenny and Karen? I dunno. They didn't even try to help me. Damn bastards. Mama and pa even came to visit me in the hospital but no trace of the McCormick kin.

I think I just got really depressed after that.

I sat on my couch, gulpin' down another blue ribbon, watching NASCAR. Another thought back to my arm and the air where my arm used to be started to hurt. Damn arm still hurts but there isn't anythin' there. It's funny, not in the 'haha' sense either.

I tied the knot tighter… my flannel shirt didn't have much give.

I wasn't askin' much out of people and practically nothin' from my brother and sister.

I heard the locks knock and clatter as my fiancé came in nosily with plastic bags. "Hey Kev."

I peered over at her as she bent down to me, peckin' my lips. "Hey shellfish." I muttered.

She dropped a bag on my lap. I peered up at her confused. She sat beside me, grinnin' like it was her birthday… Oh god, is it?

"Are you going to open your gift, turd?"

"Is it my birthday?" I scratched my head. It can't be. She rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. I uncovered the bag, lookin' at the big black box. It's from that one shop near Denver… on the highway. That pervy store.

I opened it up hesitantly. I picked up lacy, see through, frilly things.

"It's like what those girls wear from those dirty magazines you look at."

I gave a shit eatin' grin. "Are these for me?"

"No you turd, they're for me." She crawled over to me, kissin' my cheek. "Why don't we go upstairs and have a little fun?"

"I don't feel like it."

Shelly's mouth gaped. "You don't feel like it? You're a friggen McCormick. You guys live for humping."

"I don't feel like it." I reiterated.

"But don't you at least want to see what it looks like on me?" She pouted, holdin' up the small piece of fabric up to her.

"Not really." I opened another can.

She snatched up the box. "Fine, fine. Whatever." She growled. "That's it then? You're going to drink and sit on this couch?"

"Yup."

"Jesus Christ, is it the arm thing? Look, I know it's hard but get over it. What's done is done."

I glared at her. She didn't understand in the least. "If you want to screw somethin', why don't you go find my brother? That's what all my girlfriends did. You got a problem with it there's the door." I said simply.

"Kenny? Yuck, that guy is a walking STD. I want to cheer you up." Her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't care if you have one arm and three noses. That's why I took the ring, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah." I grabbed her, pullin' her into my arms. I cuddled her close. "Maybe later. I'm tired and I have a headache and I'm on ma period."

"Oh you're such a turd." she giggled, slappin' my shoulder.

Shelly moved over more, tryin' to kiss my lips. I dodged it, trying to watch the cars circle round the track. "Shell. I can't see what's happenin'."

"So? Isn't that the fun part?"

"Shelly," I spoke seriously. "if you don't want your chesticals gettin' hurt, you'll kindly turn back to NASCAR and not tryin' to grab at ma privates. You're bein' weird."

She crossed her arms like she was a kid and spat. "Try me."

I shrugged simply before landin' my fist right down on top of her chestical. Her face went from angry to pained. She rolled into the side of the couch hissing quietly.

She shot up with an evil look on her face. "You TURD! God dammit! That hurt!" her nostrils were flaring. Her fist came down right in-between my legs. I felt my face go red as I tipped over in a coughin', sputterin' fit.

"That's what you get!"

I righted myself up, encroachin' on her angrily. "I hate you!" I seethed.

"I hate you more!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" she spat.

We looked at each other trying to keep a straight face before we started gigglin' like a bunch of middle school girls. I was grabbin' my side, my laughs were bein' hiccuped like a mule.

I kissed her, a grin spreadin' on my lips when I pulled away. "I love you, Shellfish."

"Stop calling me that." She whined, holdin' my good arm close. "I love you too."

I thought back on the time I met Shelly. It was at a kiosk in the mall. She was sellin' shitty cologne. She sprayed me right in the face out of spite. I remember telling her. "You smell like a dirty skunk." Boy oh boy, she came right over that table at me, with perfume bottles just a flyin'.

She grabbed my collar close and when she uttered out 'turd'… I knew I was in love. Her boss came strompin' over and fired her. The next thing I knew he slapped her with the bill of all the broken perfume bottles. I remember openin' up my wallet, payin' for all the damages. After that, we were butter on toast. I even got her a job at the factory where I worked at.

I worked at threadin' sheet metal in a little corner. In the next little section near me, there she was, cleanin' the hot metal with the hose. When my arm got stuck into the metal I remember her kneelin' down and tryin' not to cry, slappin' my face to keep me awake.

The way she smiled took all that pain from the accident away. The way she would scowl would make the numbness disappear.

We just got closer and closer and finally it just sorta happened... I remember just throwin' her a ring and sayin', "that's fer you." She took it and here we are.

"Why don't we go see how that lingerie fits?"

"I would be happy to."

I grabbed her hip, walkin' with her up the stairs.

Even though I was one arm wonder, I had one of the best girls in it. Maybe that's why I loved her. She wasn't normal. She was like me. Something completely different. And if that machine didn't eat my arm, none of this would have happened.


End file.
